


Day 2

by victoriasuarez



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Dark Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriasuarez/pseuds/victoriasuarez
Summary: personality disorder has many facets but in this case it is something very rare and terrifying
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Day 2

Charles Xavier, a 27-year-old white man, is a journalist with the New York Times, brown hair and blue eyes. Perfect couple prototype for any woman or man. Although he suffers from personality disorder.

  
He is currently medicated but sometimes the drug does not work for him. His partner, Erik Lenhsherr, knows very well everything that happens in his house behind closed doors.

It is as if the same personality tells you when and where the other side will appear. The one that is abusive, hitting, mutilating, murderous, cannibalistic.

  
His parents passed away a month ago, everything indicates that it was a natural death but what the others do not know is that the person who killed Charles's parents was paid by him.

  
He gave the order to eliminate his parents, when the task was completed, the "murderer" said that he had used Polonio 2010. Insipid and lethal. Like Charles.

  
Then he just laughed and got ready to build his theater for a hurt son and a comforting brother the next morning.

  
Then, instead of placing their parents' bodies in the coffins, he just put things that weighed the same as they did. The wake was closed, it was only Charles and Raven, their "beloved children".

  
Brian and Sharon Xavier were not well liked in the city. So the little attendance at his wake.

And where were the bodies? Under Charles's bed.

  
Erik knew the truth of everything, but he was just as crazy as his partner.

One night she found Charles sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of human meat. I knew it was Sharon's arm, because it was a slim, feminine one. The chestnut tree laughed and ate with pleasure.

  
The next night, he ate Brian's arm, and Erik helped him eat it.

  
Then they went to bed and had sex with Brian's limp body at his side. Although they do not matter to me.

  
Since she had met Erik, her parents had forbidden her to be with the German. Because "he was not from a wealthy family." Charles's words were worth a radish to him (literally).  
He ran away from home, and they bought an apartment in Queens, then they moved to New York because Charles had gotten the job of journalist.

  
Brian and Sharon went crazy, as well as losing credibility and friends on the block.

  
Today was Raven's turn. They were always on the lookout for the blonde.

  
They did not believe Charles when he told them that his uncle Joseph had raped him. It was not once, it was 6 times when the unfortunate offended him without penalty or glory.

  
Although the unhappy died slowly and painfully. He had enjoyed seeing her face of suffering although he had asked for mercy, Charles did not hear it as it had happened when the chestnut asked him to stop.

  
He had summoned his sister, at 9:15 pm he arrived. As soon as she entered the house, she was intercepted by Charles who shot her a calming dart.

He started by removing his teeth without anesthesia, then cut his face. I pluck the hairs out of his head.

  
I take a picture of him, I'd show it to him when he wakes up and screams in pain.

  
After a few hours, the woman woke up and saw her "brother" having a cup of tea. On her finger was the ring of the late Sharon.

  
He didn't say anything when enormous pain covered his entire body. He did not have much time left to live, because Charles had given him to take Cyanide.  
I lay dying to death.

  
Erik was in charge of mutilating the blonde's vagina. After giving Charles the “love test”, the German was shot in the head by his partner.

  
Charles knew that his sister had discovered everything. So there were no witnesses to leave.  
He first killed himself before going to jail. So he couldn't let his love live.

  
After long thought, I add a tablespoon of cyanide to his tea. He drank it and passed out, then died from epileptic seizures.

Charles did not know that he was allergic to cyanide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
